Cross Country: Trip of a Lifetime
by Free Again
Summary: 6 teens from around the country decide to participate in the Trip of a Lifetime Competition. None of them know each other, and they have to overcome many obstacles to bring them closer to winning. Although, winning isn't all its cracked up to be. AU
1. Chapter 1

**Ok so this is my third fanfic. And I am going to have all of the clothes on my profile, so go check them out.**

_My eyes are open wide_

_By the way,_

_I made it through the day._

_I watch the world outside_

_By the way, _

_I'm leavin-_

My music abruptly stopped, as I shot my hand out and hit the snooze button. Today is the last day of school, and I did** not **want to get up and go. They were starting some summer program, and that is the only reason I want to get up. Hopefully this will be something that could look good to colleges. I needed to get as much of an edge as I could to get as much scholarship money as possible. And to get into the college in the first place.

"Be-ella. Get down here or you will be late for school." My mom was constantly paranoid that if I missed even 1 second of school I would get kicked out. And I have an extremely clean record to prove for it. But that could also be a point for my dad. He's the sheriff in some small town, but when he lived with us I got lectures on the law. But my parents fell 'out of love' as they put it. But I doubt they were ever 'in love' in the first place. They just put on a façade for me. Now I live with my mom in Phoenix, Arizona. And my dad lives in a small town that nobody's ever heard of.

I went to my closet to get something to wear, and noticed a bag in the corner. I tried to leave it alone, but my curiosity overcame me. I opened the bag and found it was filled with clothes. Like brand new clothes, for ME. I ran down the stairs.

"Mom, where did that bag come from?" She looked at me puzzled for a moment, because it takes some time for her to connect things in her mind.

"Oh, the clothes. There was a sale at the mall and I got you some new clothes. I figured you would need them for this project at school." I hugged her tight, but while in the midst of a hug; I noticed the clock. 7:35. I only had five minutes or I would miss the bus. I raced upstairs and grabbed my favorite jeans, and two tank tops. For some reason I had been wearing two tank tops all week. The finishing touch to my outfit was a pair of flip flops. Then I went to the bathroom and put on mascara and lip gloss. A glance at the clock told me it was 7:39. Perfect timing. I walked out of my house and up the street towards my bus stop; only stopping to wait on Brit outside her house. My best friend was about 5'1", and had long blonde hair. And the craziest fashion sense in the world. Today she walked out of her house wearing a Renaissance-ish shirt and black jeans. She is about the only person in the world I know who could pull that look off.

"Hey Brit. Are you excited about summer vacation?"

"Of course. But do you have any inkling of this project they are having us do?" She also uses weird words. She is just a weird person. The bus pulled up and we waited in line to get on. We always sat in the third and fourth rows, after our moms read the same article saying these were the two safest seats on the bus. I didn't believe it, but it made my mom happy so I really didn't care.

"If I did, wouldn't I have already told you? Besides, the whole point is that it is a secret and they don't want anyone to know." I got out my Zune, and we listened to my music the entire way to school. Once arriving at school we walked to homeroom. Our last names are Swan and Sanders, so we are in the same room.

"Okay students, as you know we have an assembly today. So be on your best behavior so you aren't forced to do more school time." We looked at Mr. Halfret like he was crazy, which half the school was convinced was true. But we behaved ourselves in the hallway, and took seats as close to the middle of the theater as possible. After the administrators went through all their randomness, they got to the point. The man who was giving the presentation stood up and started to talk.

"As you may know, your school has signed up to be a part of a study." A bunch of people groaned, but the man just waited for them to quiet down. "The study is to see how students react when they are put together for a month with other students. The catch is that they will have never met these people in their lives. The group is going to be escorted to a predestined point- in the wilderness- and they have to use their resources to get back. These points are located across the country, but would take more or less the same amount of time to get back. Now are there any questions?" A couple hands shot up, including mine. The man pointed at a kid in front of me.

"Is it mandatory for us to do this?"

"Of course not. This is a thing you have to sign up for, and not every person will get to go. But if you do, you have the chance to win a $50,000 cash grant. And you will be filmed and be on television." He pointed at me.

"So, how many people are in a group?"

"There are going to be 6 people on a team, 3 boys, and 3 girls. Only about 10 people from each school are going to be allowed to go." He kept on answering questions, while I thought about whether or not I should do this thing. On one hand I could get a ton of money, but then again I would be with 5 other complete strangers.

"Okay so if you want to sign up; go to room 2222 and get there fast." The teachers started to usher us out of the theater, and we were told to go to our first block class. I headed in the direction of my class, then I realized my class was in 2222. So I could be one of the first to sign up. I walked a little faster than necessary to get to class, and was happy when my teacher told me I was the first person to sign up. I daydreamed all through school about meeting a guy and falling in love. I mean I had a good chance of at least one of the guys to be hot, and none of them would know me. Once I got home, I ran and thanked my mom for getting me new clothes. I could tell this was going to be the best summer of my life.

**So how do you guys like it? Please review and tell me.**


	2. Chapter 2

**So, I want to thank those of you who reviewed. Also I want to thank my wonderful Beta for betaing my stories. And for giving me the figurative kick in the butt to make me write this. Well not making me, but reminding me that I have people who want the story. So enjoy.**

So it is the first Monday of summer vacation, at 5:30 in the morning. So what, in the name of all that is holy, am I doing awake? The answer is getting on a plane. Headed for some town in Missouri. That is where I am going to meet the rest of my team, and where we are getting on a truck to get to the drop-off point. The Saturday after we signed up, a package was delivered to my house. Inside were instructions, a couple bags, and tons of paperwork.

It took the better part of the day to fill out all the forms. I had to go get my immunization record from the doctor. A certificate of attendance and a work permit from my school. It was funny because they said they weren't going to issue one, but since the school will get publicity over this they got me one faster than anyone else would have gotten it.

Another paper that was in it was one stating that I had to be in Missouri by Tuesday at 12 noon. So that contributes to why I had to rush through the forms and packing. The instructions said that I was to fill each bag with 3 days worth of clothes. So, all in all, I packed 12 days of clothes in 4 bags. Also they had a list of things to pack into a backpack. These were things that I would need for a daily basis while camping, but with all of my new clothes I had plenty of good looking clothes to wear. I also put in a bathing suit and dress in each bag. So now I am going to get on my plane and start this summer that for better or for worse would change my life. Because I was going to be on television, and everyone was going to be watching me get through the so called challenges.

"Seats 10 through 15 can now board the plane. Seats 10 through 15 can now get on the plane. And will Miss. Bella Swan please report to the counter." I jumped when they said my name, but obligingly picked up my carry-on items and walked over to the counter.

"Hi, how can I help you?" The woman at the counter looked like she was about 50, but trying to be 20. And it was gross. She had on way too much make-up and a uniform that was to tight and way too small. I had to fight my gag reflex so I could answer her.

"You called me up here. I'm Bella-"

"Swan. We just got confirmation that someone upgraded you to first class, so whenever you are ready you may get onto the plane." I stared at her, waiting for her to tell me the real message. After about 10 seconds the man behind me tapped me on the shoulder. I turned around to apologize, but before I could get the words out he pushed past me and started to talk to the lady. And with my oh so amazing coordination; I fell on my butt. I glared at him, until I heard him say my name.

"Oh, she was here a minute ago. Maybe she already got onto the plane."

"Or maybe, just MAYBE she is sitting on the floor. Where you **pushed** me." He spun around and started to apologize. "I really don't have time to waste, so whatever you want from me tell me now."

"Have you already been told that you were moved to first class?" I nodded, still glaring at him. "Well, I paid for the change. I am going to be your agent for this competition. Which means I have little time to prepare you. So let's not waste precious time sitting around on the floor." I got up grabbed my stuff and got in line. After getting in my seat I saw that the man was in the seat next to me.

"Ok, I do not know- or care- who you are, or what you're here for. But if you don't explain yourself I will tell them to get you off this plane. Because you are acting like a creep." I crossed my arms and waited for him to explain.

"Did you not get the letter?"

"No clue what you are talking about, so obviously not. I got a package. But that was about it." Understanding dawned on his face.

"See you would know who I am if you had gotten the letter. It should have gotten to you yesterday, but they don't deliver mail on Sunday's. So I will start from the beginning. My name is Carlisle Cullen, and I work for Volterra Corp. Ever heard of them?" I shook my head. "Well they are the group behind this project you are currently part of. They provide one member of each team with a mentor, and you were the one picked."

"So what exactly are you supposed to do?"

"I get to give you all the hints, but I can only help you once you get to your checkpoints."

"And what are my checkpoints?"

"Well, I am only allowed to tell you the first places. We are going to land in Harrisonville, Missouri and you have two days to meet your group, then you guys will be off to Lyndon, Kansas."

"So we are going to be going all over the United States, not just in a straight line somewhere?" I looked at him incredulously.

"Basically, yes. You are going to have only one of your bags with you at a time, and every time you check-in you can get a new bag of clothes, and... " He kept on talking for a few more minutes before I fell asleep on the window behind me. I woke up just as the plane was landing and I jumped up to grab my carry-on bag so I could get off of the plane. After only a few stumbles I made it out of the airport, with Carlisle following my every move. He got us a taxi and we started on the long ride to Harrisonville.

"So how exactly are you going to film us to put us on TV?" I asked suddenly after we had been sitting in silence for about thirty minutes. I had been listening to my Zune and he was doing something on his Blackberry.

"Well I am not allowed to tell you that, but there will be cameras all around you at all times. And microphones. So the only time you will have privacy is in the bathroom." He said while typing away on his blackberry.

"Are we being filmed now?" I asked, and I hoped not, because I was probably a mess. Although I would probably be a mess on the show, but right now I would be expected to look nicer than when I am stuck in the woods.

"No, no recordings are taking place. Well, they are recording but just to make sure I don't tell you anything against the rules. But once we arrive I am going to be faxed the sheet that has your individual interview time and your group interview time. I know that the group one is going to be the day before you leave, so viewers can see what relationships they might want to see later in the show."

"Relationships? Like what?"

"Well, we are going to have polls during the week asking the viewers what they want to see happen in the show. Like if they think two people would be a good couple, or they want the people to hitchhike or walk. Stuff like that." I thought this over for a few moments before I realized what he had implied.

"So if they say people would be a good couple, they have to be a couple." I asked him incredulously.

"Yes, or at least pretend to be a couple. Act like it for the cameras."

"But if we don't know where the cameras are how can we act for them? Or do we just have to act every second of the day."

"Basically yes. Look like you are at the begining of a relationship or something. He'll help her over all obstacles, and she can make him dinner. Stuff like that. Now leave me alone so I can hear my thoughts for a few moments." I glared at him for a seconds, before realizing he wouldn't be paying any attention to me. So I laid my head against the window and fell asleep and waited for the adventure I was sure was about to begin.

**So I realized while writing this chapter that I need to change the title. Because this is not going to be a road trip, it going to be like survival. I would really like some ideas.**


	3. Chapter 3

BPOV

"Hey, wake up. Girl. In car. On window. I am going to open this door, and you are going to fall out. Okay. Just warning you." I vaguely heard a voice talking. And then I realize it was talking to me. When I fell on the ground. Outside of the car.

"Umm, excuse me. That was really rude." I said, and then looked up to see who had caused me to fall out of the car. The eye's that I meet were an amazing shade of green, like evergreens or something. Kind of dark, but not dark enough that you couldn't tell that they were green. He smiled and held out a hand to help me up. I took it and in the half second that he was helping me up a flash went off.

"Oh. My. God. That was just so cute. I had to take a picture of it." A high pitched voice said, in the direction of where the flash had come from. I turned and there was a short girl, about five foot, or five one, standing there. Her height kind of matched her voice, in that it was fairy like. Like, aren't fairies supposed to be these small things with high pitched voices. Right. Well that was her.

"Umm, Alice. Maybe you should ask her if she minds your photo taking. Some people don't like it when you take their pictures you know." The guy who helped me up said to fairy girl. Who I guess was Alice.

"So who are you guys?" I ventured to ask.

"Oh, I'm so sorry. I am Alice. I'm one of your team members. Right now it is just the three of us. And that weird man who came with you." Alice the fairy said.

"And I am Edward. The other team member she was talking about. We don't know when the other people are getting here, or what we are supposed to be doing, so Alice and I have been sightseeing and stuff. Not that there is anything to see around here." Edward with tree eyes said. I decided to introduce myself.

"I am Bella. Well Isabella, but everyone calls me Bella. And I guess I am the third team member who is here. The other three people are going to be arriving later today or tomorrow. And we get on the truck on Friday. So we are supposed to be getting to know each other between now and then." I told them, but they just looked at me confused. "What?"

"How do you know all of that?" Alice asked.

"I was the one chosen in our group to have a mentor. So he told me like dates and times. But he is only allowed to talk to me, and I have to relay information to you guys." I said.

"So was that the creepy guy who you got here with?" Edward asked.

"Yeah, I don't think he likes me that much. He just tells me what to do and then ignores me." I replied.

"So what kind of stuff did he tell you?" Alice asked me.

"Well, we are taking a bus from here to somewhere in the woods and then we have to hike to Lyndon, Kansas. Once we get there we are going to have a night to get clean and stuff before we head out to the next checkpoint. And he can only give me help once we get to the checkpoints. And he told me that if the audience wants us to do something, we have to do it. Like if they want people to be a couple, that has to happen. Stuff like that." I told her.

"Wow. You want me to show you our room? We, the girls, have one room, and the guys get another. They are all right next to each other." Alice said before grabbing my hand and basically dragging me into the hotel, into the elevator, and to a door. She reached into her pocket and took out her room key and swiped it. The door opened with a click, and she pushed it to reveal the room. We walked into a small hallway with two doors at the end, and I could tell that it turned to show the rest of the place. "Okay, so those are the two not claimed bedrooms, you can put your stuff in one of them." Alice said gesturing to the two doors ahead of us. She lead me around the corner and I could see three doors on the right wall, and a door straight ahead of me. "The first door is the bathroom, the second is locked- so I don't know what it is. And the third one is my bedroom." She said pointing to each as she mentioned it. "And this one leads to the living room and kitchen." She lead me into the living room, which had a couch, a love seat, and a flat screen television on the wall. I turned around and right next to the door was a kitchenette and a counter with stools to eat on. "So, which room do you want?"

"I'll take the first one. I guess." She immediately went to the door and grabbed my bags from where the bellboy must have left them. She carried them into my room and sat on my bed. I sat down next to her and she started talking.

"Okay, now we have to make sure your clothes are acceptable for this trip. Like they have to make you look presentable, and they have to be comfortable enough for hiking and stuff. Okay, and once the last girl gets here we can pool our resources and make sure we all have everything we need. Do you have a hiking backpack? Because if you don't I brought two extra ones. For the other two girls in my group. And you are on of them. I am so excited about this." Alice was on of the people with unlimited energy it seemed. She was actually bouncing with excitment.

"I can tell. So what was the reason you decided to do this thing?" I asked her.

"We are going to be on television, duh. It's not like I actually need the money for anything. Why did you sign up?" She looked at me with her big brown eyes.

"I need as much money as I can get, my family can't pay to put me all th way through college. My mom has some money saved up, but not enough for anything I would want to do." I said and her already large eyes widened even farther.

"Oh, I must have seemed so snobby or something. I'm sorry. I didn't know." She stuttered a little bit.

"It's okay. Some people have money and some don't. But that doesn't change who they are on the inside." I said. And she squealed and hugged my waist.

"I can tell we are going to be really good friends. You are such a nice person. Hey, since I don't need the money, if we win you can have my portion of it." She smiled, then pulled my duffel bag onto the bed between us. She reached for the zipper, but we were interupted by a knock on the door. I got up and opened the door to reveal a supermodel. She was really tall, and skinny. And she had super long blonde hair and blue eyes.

"Hi, I'm Rosalie."

**Not really a cliffhanger, but I don't know if Rose should be really nice or really bitchy. So I'll take the majority's vote and see what happens. I made a website and it has all of the pictures for this story. It's under my name and country. Also I am going camping this week, so I won't be able to respond to any reviews until Sat.**


	4. Chapter 4

**So my original plan for this chapter had it much longer. But I think you guys would be happier if I actually updated. My current goal in life is to update each of my stories at least once before November. Because in November i am doing NaNoWriMo. So i probably won't have any time between writing a book and school to think about my stories. So if i update all teh other stories soon enough you might get another chapter before november. **

"Hi, I'm Rosalie."

"Umm, Bella. Are you part of the competition too?" I asked.

"Yes, they told me this was the girl's room. Can I come in?" I stepped back and she gracefully passed me into the room, pulling her suitcases behind her. I started to close the door, but someone stuck in their foot before it was all the way shut. I opened the door to reveal one of the hotel employees.

"Is Isabella Swan currently in the room?" He asked.

"I'm Bella. Did you need something?" I asked, trying to think of something I had done that might have made the hotel take an interest in me.

"Yes, a Mr. Carlisle Cullen wishes to see you in the hotel restaurant." He told me.

"Okay, can you tell him I'll be down in like 5 minutes?" I told him. He nodded and walked away. I turned back to the room and noticed that Rosalie's bags were already in her room, but she wasn't. I walked into the living room, and Alice and Rosalie were sitting and chatting away like old friends.

"Hey Alice, I need to go meet Carlisle in the restaurant. I don't know when I'll be back, but we can do the clothes thing when I get back." I told her.

"Okay, well see you when you get back." She said in her high-pitched pixie voice. I waved and left to go meet Carlisle in the restaurant. The hostess led me to a table next to the window, where Carlisle was already sitting.

"Glad you could make it Bella. So the plan for this week was faxed to me. Everyone has arrived, and you have a reservation tonight at 6. Tonight is going to be bonding night for you guys before you start on your trip. Here's the card for the restaurant, with the name of your reservation on it. Just show it to the hostess and she will show you to your table."

"Okay. Who's paying?"

"You don't have to. Just get whatever you want to get. And since everyone has arrived the cameras have started rolling, so make sure you dress and act appropriately."

"So are we being video taped?"

"Yes. And speaking of the show, I have the interview schedule right here. You and Edward Masen have interviews tomorrow. Rosalie Hale and Emmett McCarty have interviews on Wednesday, and then Alice Brandon and Jasper Whitlock on Thursday. The times are on this sheet of paper, so make sure everyone is there on time."

"Okay, is that all?" I asked, because this was getting annoying. He makes me feel like I am a mom or something. Everything is 'make sure they do this' and 'don't let them do that'. Quite annoying.

"Yeah, just remember that the cameras are rolling at all times- and although not every second is going to go onto the actual show, probably the most embarrassing moments are. So keep that in mind before you guys do anything crazy tonight." Carlisle said.

"Got it. I'll go inform the team of the schedule." I said getting up and walking towards the elevator to get upstairs. I got up to my floor and was at the door before I realized I hadn't gotten a room key before I left, so I started to pound on the door. That lasted about thirty seconds before I realized either they couldn't hear me, they were ignoring me, or they just weren't there. I started to bang my head on the door, when the door next to mine opened and I heard three people walk out of it.

"Umm, Bella. Are you okay?" I heard one of them say. I looked over at them and recognized the guy from earlier, Edward.

"Yeah. Except for the fact that I can't get into my room. And the camera's probably got all of that." I said, glancing around to see if there were any cameras visible. Not that they would be.

"Okay. Jas, can you text Alice and tell her to open the door." Edward said to the skinny blonde guy next to him. The guy whipped out his cell phone (previously- whipped something out of his pants) and proceeded with hitting buttons on it. "Bella I would like to introduce you to Jasper," he gestured towards texting guy, "and Emmett." A gesture towards the other guy; who was a bit shorter than Jasper, but built like a bodybuilder. I was about to say hi to them when the door to my room swung open.

"Hey, you're back. Come on in. You guys too." I turned around and saw the blonde, I think she said her name is Rosalie. The guys crowded into the door, and as Emmett was walking in the door Rosalie turned and followed. In less than ten seconds I was still locked out of my room, but this time alone. Either Rosalie didn't like me, or she had forgotten about me while staring at Emmett. I knocked on the door, hoping they hadn't already gotten to far from the door. No one answered, and I wasn't going to bang my head on the door again. I glanced down the hall to see if any one was in the hall and I caught my reflection in the window right at the end of the hall. Our room was on the end, so I could probably get to it from this window.

I crept over to the window and unlocked it. After opening the window I looked to the left and I could see the light on in the window right next to it, the one in the living room. Carefully I climbed out onto the ledge, trying not to look down. I pressed my body as close to the wall as I possibly could and inched my foot over. After a few more inchings I made it to the edge of the ledge I was currently standing on. So I had to step, or jump, across to the ledge outside my room. "Okay. 3…2…1." I whispered to myself, then launched my body across the gap. "SCORE!!!! I made it." Suddenly the window slid up and I lost my grip on it. This was it. I am going to die. I was almost horizontal when a hand grabbed my wrist, pulling me inside.


	5. Chapter 5

Dinner was semi-awkward, considering we were basically 6 strangers. I had explained to them everything I knew, and now we were eating dinner in the restaurant on the top floor of the hotel. I was sitting next to Emmet and Alice, who was sitting next to Jasper, who was next to Edward, and then Rosalie at the end.

Rosalie. She was a mystery to me. Like a gorgeous ice queen, yet she only acted that way towards me. Everyone else got a smile, I received a sneer. Everyone calls her Rose, yet I did and she snapped at me, telling me to call her by her real name. I don't think anyone really noticed how she acted towards me, but I know I did.

I could also see the way Alice and Jasper were staring at each other. Or glancing, and trying not to get caught. So far, neither noticed the attention being received by the object of their interest, but they were bound to someday. And they could be extremely happy once they did.

We finished dinner and decided to go to the pool to relax. It only lasted about 10 minutes before Emmett discovered the hot tub, nestled away behind a wall, for sat in the same order as we had at dinner, but this time it could be a full circle and Rosalie and Emmett were sitting next to each other also.

"We should play truth or dare," Emmett said during a lull in the conversation. One by one we were all persuaded into agreeing with him. And of course he got to go first, since it was his idea. "Jasper." he finally said, after moments of careful deliberation. "Truth. Or dare."

"Dare," came the immediate response. Emmett's face turned slightly evil, while he thought of an appropriately embarrassing dare.

"I'll start easy on you. Go to whoever is at the front desk and use as many pick-up lines as you can, before they do something." We all got out of the hot tub, and filed to the door- Jasper in the lead. Once he reached the doors he suddenly stopped and turned around, his eyes wide and pleading. Alice quickly ran to the door and looked out the window. Then she turned around giggling.

"It's a guy. At the desk. It's a guy." she managed between giggles.

"Oh well, I said whoever is there. You can't back out now," Emmett told Jasper, shoving him out of the room, into the lobby. Edward, Emmett, Alice, Rosalie, and I all went to look at brochures. While Jasper made his way to the man at the front desk. We waited in anticipation.

"Hey, did I die or something?" was Jasper's first question. The man looked at him, a semi-frightened look in his eye.

"Not that I was aware of sir." the man said.

"I thought I must have, because someone as perfect as you would have had to come from heaven." Jasper was acting calm and collected, as the five of us tried not to give ourselves away by laughing.

"Mister, are you sure your alright?" the lobby man asked in apprehension.

"No, there is no way I would be alright without knowing if you are going to be the face I wake up to tomorrow morning." At this we saw the man's eyes widen in shock, and Edward snorted, covering it with a cough, -man stuttered but couldn't get any words out, so Jasper continued. "Can I take your picture?"

"Why?" i think the guy just started to get into this. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea.

"I want to send it to Santa, and tell him what I want for Christmas." Jasper seemed to notice as well, because he was slowly inching away. But he wasn't allowed to leave until the guy said something. "Jasper."

"What?"

"I just wanted to tell you the name you'll be screaming tonight." At this the man lunged across the counter at Jasper, and they were soon locking lips. It was obvious Jasper wanted to get away, but the guy had a vice grip on his shirt. I glanced at the others. Emmet and Edward were laughing hard. Rosalie looked amused. And Alice looked like her dog just died.

"You might want to go save him," I whispered in her ear. Immediately she shot off. Upon reaching the lip locked pair she grabbed Jasper away, and smacked him across the face.

"How dare you do this to me, was our entire relationship a cover-up, just a scam? Five whole months, and this is what you do to me," she said, her voice a mix of lethal deadliness and hurt. She turned on the employee, "And you, what do you think your bosses will say when I tell them about this. Making out with a costumer, while you are working." Turning back to Jasper, who was watching her with wide eyes, she said, "You have some major grovelling to do you know. Now lets go." Without another glance at anyone she towed him away to the elevator, the rest of us quickly followed. Once the doors closed we all started laughing.

"That was horrible. He actually thought I was serious. The one time I do something like that, I actually get the gay guy. Remind me to never pick dare from Emmett again," Jasper said, causing me and Alice to dissolve into another giggle fit.

"Alice, you were amazing. If I ever need someone to bail me out of jail, you will be the first one I call," Emmett said, looking down at Alice.

"Well, I won't say I would help you, but I think we've had enough of this game for the night. But we will have to continue it some other night. We could probably make it last the entire trip if we wanted to." she said, and everyone agreed. If this is how our truth or dares went, we could entertain ourselves for ever.

**This was second in the polls, so it's the second to be updated. I wrote this on the plane ride from Georgia to Virginia, and I felt like the lady sitting next to me was reading as i was writing it. Which kinda made me feel weird, because this is one of my more out there chapters. But I think it's funny.**

**As always, i would like to thank my beta Mrz . DracoMalfoy. and i hate the stupid period in the name. because they totally don't let you do that in stories. so i added the nice little space. **

**and i have found an awesome page break- ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ it just looks so pretty to me for some reason. and it's fun to make ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**


End file.
